My First Dream Kiss
by Spirit and Voice Combined
Summary: I was mesmerised when the deep pools of brown were looking into mine. I could not believe my eyes. I was staring into the eyes of the werewolf, Jacob Black. Second Fanfic, show me what you think about it. Hope you like it!


**Okely Dokely, now this story is what I wrote, but I do not own any Twilight thingies. **

**Now, I wrote this for school and I believe I got an A or something, People who don't like Jacob, Quiluetes, or anything with Werewolves, I reccomend you not reading this. **

My First Dream Kiss

I almost fell into unconsciousness when a car zoomed by our house. I groaned silently.

"Aw, come on! Can't people see that I am trying to sleep here?" I mumbled to myself. My eyes were still closed, soon opening to find out that my light was still on. It was a freezing night in the town of Ladora, Washington. My family would have had a fit if it snowed. My whole family hates snow, my two bigger brothers, little sister, my dad, and my mom especially.

Except for me. I love the snow. My parents always told me, 'There is probably one black sheep in every flock.' And I am the black sheep of the family. But I really don't mind. At all.

I sat up in my bed and looked around my room. I had walls, filled with posters of my favorite bands, stars and animals. I sighed and looked to my right where my laptop was sitting, waiting for me to go on and read. _What the heck, it's a Friday anyways._ I thought to myself, reaching to it. My laptop is faster than light to turn on.

My favorite website to go on is called and read things that look cool. I loved writing the Twilight series, so I read some alternative endings, twists, different points of views, you, the whole enchilada. I ran my mouse over the time, to find the date, October 23rd, 2009, and it was about 3:07 in the morning.

I left off on a story called, 'Romeo and Juliet; Jacob Black, Seriously?' I liked werewolves better than vampires, so I read until about 4:00. Now I was getting tired. I closed my laptop and turned my light off, lying in bed, slowly drifting to sleep.

I found myself waking up in bed and—wait. This was not my room; I scuttled out of the bed, running to a mirror by a bathroom. I wasn't me. The person who was staring at me in the mirror looked nothing like the sixteen year old girl with dark brown eyes, short light brown hair, and small skin troubles on her forehead.

The girl copying my movements was a person I remember from one of my stories. Ami Forbes. I looked at her and saw she really looked like. She had beautiful blonde hair, with piercing blue eyes, and was tall and slender. I pinched myself. Nothing. I splashed my face with warm water. Still nothing. I ran downstairs, the smell of Ami's favorite breakfast in the kitchen, hash browns with pancakes smothered in syrup.

"Mm! Smells awesome mom!" I played along, even though my voice was completely different.

"Morning, sweetie! Sit down and have your favorite." Her mom smiled.

"Thanks." I said as I stuffed a slice of pancakes in my mouth, but chewed slowly, they were delicious! I walked to the fridge to get some orange juice, when Ami's mom nudged me out of the way, telling me to go back to my seat.

"I got it sweetie," She said. "Jacob called. He said he wanted you to hang out with him today."

Jacob? Jacob Black? I smiled widely.

"Alright," I said after my meal. "I'm going to get dressed, 'Kay?" She said nothing, just nodded and smiled. I hurled up the stairs and ran to my dresser, looking for a comfy outfit.

I walked out the door with an open cut longs sleeved shirt and some jeans with a jacket. I started to leave my driveway when I ran into someone. Literally.

"Oops. Sorry." I said, looking down and blushing a bright red.

"It's alright," A very husky voice said. His throaty chuckle made me laugh along too.

"What?" I asked, looking up at him.

Jacob. He was more amazing in person. He was wearing a tight shirt which showed off his muscles, it was drizzling, so his hair was wet, and down to his shoulders. He was very tall and also warm. Hot actually. His cheekbones were noticeable under the pools of his dark brown eyes mesmerizing me.

"Hi, Jake." I said, smiling.

"Will you take a walk with me, Ami?" He asked abruptly.

"Sure thing Jake."

We both walked and talked with each other until we walked onto the beach. I took off my shoes and kept walking. It stopped drizzling, and the wind picked up and blew it in my face so it would have been a wet, messy disarray. The sand squished beneath my toes as the sound of the sound of waves crashed onto the shore and the rocks. Both Jacob and I just walked without talking, just listening to the waves. Jacob broke the silence first.

"Ami, can you sit down with me?" He asked as he pulled my hand and led me to a large log. I sat down and Jacob smiled.

"Ami, I have you something." He took my hands and got on his knees. My heart started to stutter unevenly.

"Listen Ami, I know that we have only been dating for two days, but…" He sighed happily. "Ami Lynn Forbes, I love you, I have, I always will love you until you don't want me to love you anymore." His eyes were filled with tears and Joy was in his eyes. But then he became serious.

"Do you love me?"

I couldn't be happier. Jacob Black, actually loved me. Tears started to well in my eyes myself, and my answer that escaped my lips only was a whisper.

"Yes."

He laughed and picked me up in my arms while he sat down. I straddled my legs around his torso and looked into his eyes.

We both closed our eyes as our lips finally met and moved in perfect synchronization, like they were molded for each other. I had my first kiss, with Jacob Black, in a dream. This was fantastic. Our lips broke and I hugged him for minutes, which felt like hours. Suddenly, I felt like waking up. No. No! _**NO!!!!**_ This dream had to come to an end!?

"NO!!!" I screamed. Jacob jumped and looked to see what was wrong.

"Ami, what's going on?!" He yelled.

"JACOB!! I LOVE YOU!!" I yelled as I drifted from him, his eyes filled with pain, his hand reaching out to me.

I was back into consciousness.

"Lily! Lily!" A high soprano voice was yelling my name.

"_LILY!!_" She screamed.

"WHAT!?" I screamed back, sitting up in my bed.

"Sorry, I heard you screaming," Sarah. My little seven year old sister. "It's about six-forty, and I was also wondering if—" I interrupted her.

"Go. To. Bed. _Now._" I hissed.

"Fine, But you're sweaty. Go take a shower." She grumbled. I rubbed my forehead. She was right. I got out of bed to take a shower.

"Mom! I am making some toast and riding to the rez." I called. I have been to La Push many times, but this time, I went there to relax and think about it.

"Alright, but get a jacket because it might be cold." She replied.

I was riding down the highway and started to smell the salty ocean air, filling my senses, knowing that I was close. I found a small tree and locked my bike and helmet to the chain and took off my shoes and putting them in my backpack which was with my key lock. I trudged along the shore, when someone walked into me.

"Pardon me." A deep voice said. My eyes widened. Was this him? I looked up at the man. I could not believe my eyes.

"No. I-, I- wasn't paying att-attention." I stammered. God, did I feel stupid.

"It's alright." He laughed. And smiled at me.

"I'm Lily." I said, holding my hand up to shake.

"Jacob." He said, taking it.

THE END!

**SEQUEL COMING SOON!!!!**


End file.
